This invention relates to a cooling system for a heating body, and more particularly, to a cooling system for a heating body which cools the heating body by ebullition and evaporation of liquid refrigerant.
Generally, a cooling system for a heating body, as is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 53-157459, comprises a pipe for leading to a condenser refrigerant gas obtained by vaporing liquid refrigerant after ebullition and evaporation of itself within an evaporation vessel, and a liquid return pipe to return the refrigerant liquified in the condenser to the bottom of the evaporation vessel.
It is necessary to provide these two kinds of pipes so as to prevent the degradation of cooling effect due to mixing of the refrigerant gas and the liquified refrigerant.
The above structure including the heating body mounted within the evaporation vessel had such problem that the lacking in consideration with regard to the cooling system for a heating body which contacts with the surface of the evaporation vessel and is provided with a thermal conductor therein causes ebullition of the liquid refrigerant in the liquid return pipe and the exhaustion of liquid in the evaporation vessel, which results in a thermal runaway
To be explained concretely, because the heat conduction body installed in the evaporation vessel is formed with a plurality of heat radiation holes in the upward and downward direction to ensure effective radiation and the end of the liquid return pipe is secured by utilizing these holes, the temperature of the liquid return pipe rises according to the temperature rise of the thermal conductor over a certain degree, causing the liquified returned refrigerant to boil within the liquid return pipe. As a result, when the liquid refrigerant keeps on evaporating while the liquified refrigerant is prevented from returning into the evaporation vessel by the liquid return pipe, the liquid refrigerant within the evaporation vessel is dried up, and loses its cooling power, which results in a thermal runaway.